fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trixie Tang/References
*Her voice actor (Dionne Quan) is of Chinese descent and suffers from legal blindness, requiring her lines to be written in braille. *Trixie Tang is usually only at her meanest when her popular friends are around, and usually warms up to Timmy Turner after getting to know him, up until something in the episode resets it. *She has kissed Timmy four times, including once on the lips during the TV movie Wishology. She also attempted to kiss Timmy several more times during the final third of Wishology, but was blocked by Mark Chang, Mr. Turner, and Jorgen von Strangle who popped up in between them during their attempts to kiss. *It is also unknown if she is friends with Tootie, as they only interact (one-sided) in two episodes (You Doo and Take and Fake). Although strangely in the latter episode, Trixie did not mind inviting Tootie to her party who also in turn did not mind showing up (disguised as Trixie, no less). These two characters are widely considered to be enemies/rivals by their fans despite the lack of extended interaction on the show. *Trixie may be the mother of Timmy's children, Tommy and Tammy, Tammy's Features in Trixie are: lavender headband, straight and clean teeth, hairstyle from the back, eyebrows, color of the outfit, and the eye color. The creators intended for the children to draw features from Timmy's two main love interests (Trixie and Tootie). *In the draft transcript to the episode "Super Bike", Trixie originally appeared and was one of the factors causing Super Bike to become jealous of Timmy's friends. Super Bike ruins her bike, which she describes as "beautiful, Italian made, designer original, Corinthian leather seat, costs more than most of your parents make-in-a-year, bike".Super Bike draft transcript at Scribd *Trixie was able to fly a helicopter in the episode "Just the Two of Us!". *For the entire series, Trixie has never been seen together and interacted with Tootie. Excluding the episode School's Out!: The Musical. *In the original draft transcript of "Just the Two of Us!", Trixie remarks at the end that the events of the episode were a "strange dream", and had earlier dismissed being the only person on Earth as a dream natural to her because in real life the whole world revolves around her. She did not get with Timmy at first and regarded him being in her dream as weird, and Timmy tried to impress her with magic several times to no avail. After some closer looking, Timmy figured out that Trixie loves shoes, and she fell for him after he gave her shoes. After they got together, Trixie was becoming more demanding of both Timmy, and in turn Cosmo and Wanda's magic, because of what Wanda termed "Attention Decrease Syndrome" because she was used to all the boys in the world loving her. Trixie discovers Timmy's fairies while she is attacking him after their break up, but Timmy had managed to wish everything back to normal just as she did, although he did not know it at first and thought he lost Cosmo and Wanda until he got home. In the actual episode, most of these events did not happen, although a scene where Trixie is fawning over shoes is seen.Just the Two of Us draft transcript at Scribd *In recent episodes, her bouncer has been replaced by security guards who resemble M.E.R.F. Agents. In some other episodes, she has a stereotypical security guard/thug with black hair and a ponytail that serves more or less the same purpose: removing unwanted unpopular persons from Trixie's presence. *When Timmy is reading Trixie's bouncer's mind, his thoughts reveal that Trixie and her friends are ten years old, despite their height difference with Timmy. Sources Category:References Category:Characters